Can't Help It
by Mystic Storys
Summary: Nina has returned to Anubis House but everything doesn't go back to exactly the way it was.
1. Chapter 1

The front door of the old house slowly began to open and a girl with wavy, dirty blonde hair emerged. Wide-eyed and in reminiscent of the home she thought she left behind. It was still fairly early so she wasn't expecting to see anyone yet. She didn't want to wake anyone but at the same time she couldn't wait to see all the people she thought she left behind. It has been months since she was last in Anubis house and almost as long since she last saw the residents of the boarding house.

Her return was a secret, no one expect Trudy, but she promised she wouldn't spill, and Victor, but he has never been much for sharing. It was almost the end of the first month since school started so her return was definitely not something that anyone could have expected or planned for. Things had worked in her favor though and now she was back.

She was still standing in the entryway with her bags but decided she would wait at the bottom of the stairs. It would still be a surprise nonetheless even if it would probably be less exciting than she had imagined but it can't be helped. The trip from the airport to here took a lot less time than she had anticipated; it was only six in the morning, plus it was Saturday, so she expected it would still be a while until she saw anyone.

She was about to take a seat when she unexpectedly heard the door upstairs towards the girls' rooms open. She didn't recognize the girl who came out; she had dark curly hair and brown eyes, and she was oddly dressed in her school uniform.

The girl caught sight of her at the bottom of the stairs. The confused and curious look she saw on the mystery guest's face matched how the girl at the top of the stairs was feeling as she ascended down.

"Hi," said the dirty blonde in a somewhat overly cheerful voice.

"Hi," responded the dark haired girl, cautiously before asking, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm-" she was interrupted before she could introduce herself.

"Nina," the interruption came from the hallway to the boy's rooms and had a mixed tone of surprise and daze. Both girls turned towards the hallway to see who it was, but the lack of a British accent made it pretty obvious.

"Hey Eddie," replied Nina with a bright smile. Eddie was standing wearing a look of absolute, frozen shock on his face. Nina found the look somewhat amusing and let out a small laugh as she began to walk over to him.

Eddie regained most of his composer and ran towards her. They embraced and Eddie lifted her slightly, which surprised Nina and caused her to slightly squeal.

"Nina. It's actually you. You're here," said Eddie as he began putting Nina back down but still embracing. The moment had passed but Eddie still held Nina and though she knew it had been too long she just let it be.

"Do you guys have any idea what time it is? What's with all the noise," the questions came from upstairs, and caused Eddie and Nina to finally let go.

They looked up to see Patricia at the top of the stairs. It took her a moment but she quickly recognized the girl standing in the entryway with Eddie and KT, who was still standing in the middle of the stairs.

"No way. Nina!" said a surprised Patricia.

"Patricia! I see you're as snarky as ever," Nina teased.

"And I see you're as American as ever," responded Patricia before running down the stairs to greet her old friend. She moved KT to the side and the two old friends quickly embraced.

"What are you doing here," asked Patricia.

But before Nina had a chance to answer the other house members began to come out. It was obvious all the noise had woken them and they must have been curious of the sources.

From the top of the stairs there was a load squeal followed by a "No way," all from a dumbfounded Amber.

"Nina you're here," said a shocked, but happy, Fabian from behind Eddie, from the boys hallway.

"I'm here," responded an excited Nina.

"Nina!" yelled an overjoyed Amber, Joy and Mara as they ran down the stairs to greet her.

Amber was the first to reach her and practically tackled her in an embrace. Mara and Joy came from close behind and joined in the hug. They waved Patricia over and like that Nina's return was official with a full-blown Anubis girls group hug. It took a moment but the girls finally broke from their group hug and were just smiling and giggling, all being evidently happy.

Thinking the time was right the boys decided it was their turns to join in the welcoming. Alfie was the first to of the trio to welcome Nina back with a hug and adding, "welcome back, you were missed."

Jerome followed suite, making a new group hug between the house jokers and Nina, and said, "yeah not having the Nerdy American around was quite dull."

"Thanks, I think," responded Nina, "I missed you guys too."

The three broke and the only one remaining to welcome Nina back was Fabian. The pair just looked at each other from across the way for a moment. Fabian was still in shock at the sight of Nina and just stood where he was with his mouth slightly dropped open.

"So are you just going to stand there in awe all day," Nina teased as she slightly opened her arms in anticipation.

Fabian snapped back into reality with a chuckle at the statement and said "of course not." With that the two old friends shared a strong hug.

"Welcome back," said Fabian softly.

"Glad to be back," responded Nina.


	2. Chapter 2

Once everyone was reacquainted the members of Anubis House, along with Nina, moved into the common room, leaving Nina's luggage in the entryway for now. They all took a seat on the old sofa and chairs and then for a moment everything was quite.

Everyone was obviously happy but there was still great confusion. When the semester started a couple weeks ago they had gotten news that Nina wasn't going to be coming back because of her Gran's health and some financial issues, but now here she was. They all just looked at each other trying to figure out who should ask for an explanation, while Nina sat there in anticipation of the inevitable questioning.

Finally someone decided to speak out, Fabian. "So... I mean... don't take this the wrong way or anything... But um well," Fabian mumbling continued until the others decided to step in.

"Why, or should I say how are you back," asked a blunt Patricia.

"Don't get us wrong, we are all so happy to see you," added Joy.

"But it is a bit confusing as to how," concluded Mara.

Nina laughed a bit and said, "Yeah I guess you guys are right, well here goes."

"So with my Gran getting sick and a bunch of other financial stuff we couldn't afford to bring me back here for senior year, or so we thought. You see during the summer I was working at a museum full time plus I had been applying for a ton of scholarships and grants and financial aid stuff. And so in the last couple weeks I have been starting to get feed back and then I found out I got the one I really wanted, or more accurately the one I could have never imagined." Nina took a deep breath and very excitedly said "I got early admissions and a full ride to NYU. The whole thing is totally surreal and an absolute dream come true."

At the response everyone expressed their congratulations but they were still confused. With the scholarship it was obvious that finances were no longer an issue but that still didn't explain how she was back. Thus Nina continued her story.

"So because it's a full scholarship we had some extra money. And long story short I asked Mr. Sweet if I could return even though the semester already started and after some convincing, and some help from Eddie's mom, he said yes. So I'm back and we have our senior year together. I think I might be in a different house though because it looks like you guys have a full house already but…"

"Absolutely not," burst out Amber, "if you are back for good then you must stay here. You are meant to be part of Anubis house Nina."

"She's right," added Patricia, "you're a member of this house you can't just live somewhere else."

"I know what you guys mean," said Nina, "and I can't imagine living anywhere else but there's already more than enough people living here."

"Well then we'll just make our room into a three person room," said Amber.

"Amber I can't ask you guys to do that," remarked Nina.

"I think it's a good idea," said KT to everyone's surprise, "I mean Mara, Joy and Patricia all share, we should be able to too."

Though she didn't know the new/old American girl it was obvious to KT how important she was to the others. If they felt so strongly about having her back at Anubis house then KT knew that it was something she wanted to help with.

"Oh and my names KT, nice to meet you," she added, realizing that she hadn't introducing herself yet.

"Nina. And um are you sure. I mean okay, yeah. If ah… if Victor says it's fine, and everyone else is okay with it too, than I'd love to move back in," responded an overjoyed Nina.

"Don't be ridiculous, obviously we all want you back," answered Patricia.

"Of course we do," followed Fabian.

"Okay then, I guess we should go ask Victor and Trudy and then hopefully move me back in," said an excited Nina.

"Alright then, come on," said Amber as she rose up, "what are we waiting for, let's go." And like that she pulled her dirty blonde American friend up and directed her, as well as the others, to follow her up to Victor's office and have Nina be officially back.

* * *

The residence of Anubis house had finished pleading their case to Victor and Trudy, now they were waiting in the common room for the verdict. Victor said they would discuss it more with Mr. Sweet and for us to just carry on as normal for now. Trudy seemed okay with the idea but Victor was unreadable and there was no guessing what Mr. Sweet would say, so at this point it could go any way.

The students decided to go back into the common area as they waited for their answer. One could feel the nervous anticipation within the room; no one spoke, all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock. With something still looming on his mind, someone finally broke the silence.

"So um, how'd my mom help you," Eddie asked Nina.

"What do you mean," Nina asked back.

"Earlier when you were talking about your whole process of coming back you said that my mom helped, I was just wondering how," responded Eddie.

The question peaked the others interest as well and everyone turned their attention to Nina and Eddie.

"Oh well you know how she helped me during the summer, you know with finding a job and with my NYU stuff," began Nina, "basically making her the my savior. As for the helping me get back here, your dad was being a bit stubborn and she just helped convince him to let me come back. She said it was no big deal but I am still super grateful," said Nina.

"I never even knew you wanted to go to NYU before today," remarked Eddie.

"Really. It's been my dream school since like forever," answered Nina, "but I had given up on it for a long time. It would have been really expensive; I mean between out of state tuition and living expenses in New York in general, it all would have just been a lot. But during the summer I just got the right push, all thanks to your mom, and well now my dream is becoming my new reality."

"That's amazing," said Eddie in an oddly overly cheerful voice.

"Sounds like you have everything all planned out," said a slightly upset Fabian; he was starting to sense something a bit to intimate in the way the two were interacting and he didn't like it.

"OMG," exclaimed Amber, "I just truly realized that this is going to be the last year we're all together. And to think you were almost not even going to be a part of it Nina."

"Yeah I guess fate was on our side," responded Nina with a bit of a laugh.

"Well actually," interrupted an abnormally excited Eddie, "if I play my cards right me and Nina might be school mates again."

"What," responded an intrigued Nina and annoyed Fabian.

"Yeah, I've always been pulled towards NYU. It just always seemed like the best fit. And since my grades have been improving so much since transferring here looks like it might be more than just an idea," explained Eddie, primarily to Nina.

"Wow, that would be kind of perfect," said a happy Nina.

For a moment the two just continued to stare at each other with goofy little grins on their faces. In that time it felt like they were some how connected and like no one else was around.

The moment quickly ended though with Victor swinging open the doors to the common room and making his entrance, with Trudy and Mr. Sweet close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"So it's official. Nina is really back. As in 100% back, not only to the school but back in this house, Anubis House with all of us," said Amber, who looked as though all the excitement might make her burst.

"Yes it is official. Now Trudy will explain the arrangements and I will leave you all to your excitement and what not," concluded Victor followed by him and Mr. Sweet quickly leaving the room, and then the house, to avoid the obvious cheer that was about to happen. Though they still heard the resonance of squealing and such as they left the house to go spend the rest of the day at the school, in Mr. Sweet's office.

Back in the common room everyone was able to truly welcome Nina back, not only to school but also back to the home that they have all shared for over two years now. Her return was truly making everything feel whole again.

After awhile the excitement died down a bit, everyone took a seat and Trudy was able to explain the more detailed parts of Nina's move in. "Okay then. So the arrangement is that, as long as it is okay with Amber and –"

"Of course it is okay with me," interrupted Amber, "I am willing to do anything and everything it takes to have Nina back."

"This last month without you was absolutely awful," she added as she hugged Nina's arm.

"I missed you too Amber," responded Nina happily, as she leaned into Amber.

"As I was saying," said Trudy, trying to get everyone's attention back. "As long as it is okay with Amber AND K.T, we will change the two bedroom into a three and Nina will move in."

"I guess that just leaves you," said Eddie as he nodded in K.T's direction.

Suddenly everyone's attention was on her; K.T was sitting off as much to the side as she possibly could. She originally thought she had nothing to do with the decision or the excitement that her fellow housemates were experiencing, but now here she was not only being dragged into the situation but also being the last hurdle to overcome. It may have been her suggestion but until this moment she really didn't understand the gravity of what having Nina back meant, not only for her but also to everyone in Anubis house.

"You're okay with it right," asked Amber when K.T didn't immediately answer, sounding both desperate and threatening.

"Yeah. Of course," K.T stammered. _'As if I even have a choice'_ she thought to herself.

"Excellent," responded Trudy, "then Victor will make the arrangements to get another bed for the room, until then you can use the spare room in the attic or we can get a cot in Amber and K.T's room. Whatever you prefer dear."

"The cot right," remarked Amber grabbing hold of Nina's arm even tighter, "please say cot."

"I guess it'll be cot," answered Nina, personally masking her excitement with a simple smile.

Amber did a pre-squeal before she stopped her self for a moment. She looked to Trudy and asked, "So now can I..."

"Yes now you can..." responded Trudy before she was cut off once again, but this time by Amber's loudest squeal yet.

"You're back, you're back you're back," exclaimed an every joyed Amber, "And we're roommates again. Ahh this is the best day ever."

She bear hugged her best friend, which Nina gladly returned. Then Amber looked over her shoulder to say, "I guess you're all free to join in too if you'd like."

They all looked at each other and then mocked in joyous unison, "you're back, you're back, you're back."

Once again the member of Anubis House, sans K.T who made her way quietly out of the room, joined in a group hug to welcome back their missing link, Nina. There was laughter and mummers of 'welcome back' and 'we missed you' and so on; the pure join of the reunion quite evident.

During this celebration and welcoming Amber come up with a 'brilliant idea,' as she would put it. "We are going to have a welcome back party," the excited blonde announced.

"Amber that's sweet but it's not necessary," Nina attempted to modestly decline, "I figured we could just-"

Though before she could complete her thought Amber cut in. "It is absolutely necessary. I just got my best friend back, no offence everyone else. Oh I should start texting invites, and finding decorations and..." While she listed off her last minute party to dos, Amber made way to her room, leaving, possibly even forgetting, everyone else behind.

"Well then. I guess we're having a party tonight," remarked Joy, trying to hide her own excitement for the event, as they stopped hearing the dwindling echoes of Amber.

"We shouldn't really be all that surprised," commented Mara, "I mean it is Amber after all."

"I guess you're right," said Nina, "defiantly not surprising but I have to admit I'm a bit I don't know disappointed."

"Why's that," asked Fabian.

"I don't know I just figured since it was the end of the first month almost that we could just maybe do something as a house," answered Nina, "just like dinner with maybe a special dessert or something."

"Isn't that like every night here," teased Eddie.

"Shut up," said Nina as she playfully pushed Eddie, "it's not like I knew that I was going to be living here again. I just expected something simple. I guess that was just hopeful thinking wasn't it?" The remark wasn't really directed to anyone in particular.

"With Amber," began Mara.

"Definitely," chimed in the rest of the house members.

"Of course," said a defeated Nina.

"Come on we'll help you get resettled and leave Amber to the whole party planning bit," said Fabian redirecting attention to Nina's things in the entryway.

"That's probably a good idea," responded Nina slightly embarrassed for her neglect of her unattended suitcases. She pushed herself out and headed to the entryway with Fabian and Patricia in toe.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's welcome back party was a hit but eventually had to come to an end. Around 10 everyone had returned to their designated houses and only the Anubis kids remained.

Since it was the weekend and a special occasion curfew was extend, mainly for tidying purposes. Everyone pitched in for most of the clean up around the house and it was nearly 11 but they weren't done just yet.

"Okay now looks like all that is left are the dishes," explained Trudy, "Eddie, Amber it's your turns."

"Me!" exclaimed Amber in shock before protesting, "Trudy how can I be expected to partake in additional cleaning after all the work I have had to do today in mere preparations. Between having to send out all the last minute e-vites and organizing the food and getting the music and finding cute outfits and about a dozen other things. How can you be so cruel?"

 **"** I'm sorry Amber," responded Trudy, "but the two of you are on kitchen duty this week. So unless Eddie or -"

"Sorry blonde, but I'm not doing it all by myself," interrupted Eddie at the mention of his name.

"But-" uttered Amber before being cut off.

"I'll do it," volunteered Nina, trying to prevent her friend from starting up another long rebuttal.

But Amber still objected, "No! Nina, it was your party."

"All the more reason I should," contradicted Nina, "consider it my thanks for the best welcome home party I could have asked for."

Seeing Amber still being reluctant to agree but also knowing her friend well enough to know that she wasn't about to roll over for extra work. Nina added, "Let me do this for you, Amber."

Though she had protested the reality was that Amber really didn't want to continue so she didn't put up a fight. "Fine," a defeated sounding Amber said, "because you insist I will allow it."

"What an honor," snickered Patricia.

Nina smiled in acknowledgment before responding, "why don't you guys head up, no need for all of us to stay down here."

"My thoughts exactly," chimed in Trudy, "it may be the weekend but we do still have a curfew in this house, so everyone who is done start heading off to bed."

"Yes Trudy," responded the housemates as their housemother began to make her way to her own room.

Before heading up Amber gave Nina one more hug before saying, "I truly am so happy you are back. You are totally the greatest friend ever."

Nina could only smile and hug her friend back in response, she was really happy to be back as well. To get to spend another year with her friends meant everything to her.

The two pulled way just in time for Amber to add an impromptu "no offense everyone else."

The other's just snickered and rolled their eyes at her indirect insult before wishing their 'good night's and making their own ways in beginning their evening routines.

"So what are the chance's that I was included in your dish duty desires," Eddie asked Nina playfully.

"Come on," Nina said plainly.

"Yeah, I figured as much," commented Eddie.

Though neither had noticed, Patricia had stuck around just long enough to witness and interpret the short interaction. "And so it _will_ begin," she whispered to herself, while unable to keep the feelings from creeping onto her face, even if only a moment.

* * *

Some time had passed and other than Nina and Eddie, who were working on kitchen cleanup, everyone had prepared themselves for bed. While Mara and Joy were finishing up in the girls' washroom Patricia sat alone in their room with only the light of a small lamp, pondering on the things she thought she had long since forgotten.

"Patricia, we're coming in," announced Mara.

"Why are you sitting in the dark," asked Joy as she closed the door and turned on the lights. She and Mara had noticed Patricia acting off but they didn't want to push because somehow that's always managed to make things turn out worse; when she was adamant about keeping to herself all they could do was be there for her and wait.

There was a long quiet pause before Patricia muttered, "They had just gotten so close."

"Who had gotten close?" asked Mara as she and Joy made their way to Patricia's bed.

"Are you okay?" asked Joy as she took a seat, "something is obviously bothering you."

"It's like they're just drawn to each other," Patricia emptily stated. Her thoughts had been swirling for so long and just as she began to think she was at peace with them everything bubbled back up.

"Is this about Eddie?" chimed in Mara.

"What happened between you two? Please explain it to us," pleaded Joy.

Patricia resisted her friends' comfort, she didn't want to relive her feels of the summer, her insecurity, but she knew that she had to, no matter how embarrassed she felt. Now that Nina was back for good, she knew she couldn't continue to ignore the thoughts she had over summer. Especially if she wanted to refrain from doing anything that could ruin her friendship with the blonde American. She took a loud sigh in defeat and began to explain to her roommates why she was acting strangely.

"When I went to America over the summer to visit him, them, I just… I felt like something was off between us. I mean nothing actually happened but… it just the way they acted with each other. Or maybe even more specifically the way _he_ looked at _her_ ; a way that he has never even tried to look at me."

"Patricia," said a concerned Joy as she placed a reassuring hand on her hurt friend.

"Look I trust Nina and I know that she wouldn't ever do anything to intentionally hurt me but-" she knew what she felt but was afraid to say it aloud.

"Patricia, but what," asked Joy, not wanting her friend to close herself off.

"We're your friends, you can tell us anything," added Mara with nurturing encouragement.

"But… But it's like, it's something that can't be stopped, their drawing towards each other. And even if she might not want to, I'm sure that she's going to have feelings for him, if she doesn't already, like I know he has for her. And… well I'm not sure that I can expect our friendship to be enough to keep them apart," explained Patricia.

"I don't even know if that makes sense," she added in frustration.


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia was done explaining as much as she could. She wasn't a very openly emotional person as it was and today had already been a long day anyways. Joy and Mara caught on quickly to her lack of desire to continue so they stopped pushing. It was obvious that there wasn't going to be any more talking for the night so the girls turned off the lights and made their ways to their individual beds, all left pondering the inevitable changes that were going to affect them each.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Nina and Eddie were hard at work, at least that's how they consider it, cleaning the dishes as they were told to. As earlier mentioned the two had become close during the summer, realizing how much they had in common not to mention looking into their intertwined prophecies. Since arriving this morning though they hadn't had a chance to be alone and talk, at least not until now.

"So," hummed Nina.

"So, what," responded Eddie slightly cautious.

"How's everything on the Patricia front," ask Nina blatantly yet hopeful for her friend.

Eddie stops drying suddenly and looks at Nina both baffled and embarrassed. He was far from expecting that to be what she was going to ask, especially considering how things had been going for him and Patricia since he got back.

"Don't give me that look," Nina immediately responded, "I didn't forget how you whined on-and-on-and-on about her for days when she left until you finally made your whole resolve to win her back."

"I never whined," retorted Eddie, unsure of what to say.

"Keep telling yourself that," remarked a sarcastic Nina.

"Look don't give up," Nina continued, more softly this time, "you won her over last time, and if you still care about her that way then I know you'll be able to win her over again."

"Yeah maybe," muttered Eddie.

"Definitely," cut in Nina, "just give it time."

Nina looked over to Eddie and gave him a gentle smile, which resulted in another moment. Another moment where the two locked eyes and just looked at each other, dazed and mesmerized like suddenly the world consisted of just the two of them.

Then, as if a bell rang off in her head, Nina flustered back to reality and said, "Um, so uh dishes."

"Dishes," repeated Eddie, with a gentle smile still playing on his face.

And the two went back to work with Nina washing and Eddie rinsing, but the silence of running water didn't last long.

"What about you?" asked Eddie.

"What about me?" responded Nina, causing Eddie to turn to her once again and look at her as if to question her obliviousness.

"What did I say about giving me those looks?" remarked Nina flicking water at the boy.

"You and Fabian. You think you two will just fall back into place or what?"

"I don't know," Nina became silent as she pondered on how to answer, "I mean there's a difference between coming back from summer break and coming back after thinking you never would."

"Well, I think it's safe to presume that he would love to get back together."

"You're probably right. But we can't just fall back into place."

There was a pause and Nina began to fall into deep thought. "Ah. Maybe –" Nina began before getting cut off by a face full of bubbles, courtesy of Eddie.

"What was that for," stammered Nina.

"I thought I'd clean that sad look off," remarked Eddie in a flurry of laughter.

"Oh yeah. Well, then we should really do something to get rid of that ridiculous grin."

"You mean this one. Oh, come on Nina you know this is a golden smile."

"Um. I don't think so," concluded Nina as she handed Eddie his own dishwater facial, marking the beginning of their one-on-one battle.

While in their little bubble war neither noticed the opening kitchen door and the emergence of the last person either of them would have wanted.

"What is the meaning of this," bellowed Victor annoyed and angry. The two teens were soaked and their mess didn't fail to spread around the kitchen.

"Do you two have any idea what time it is? Look at this mess! What do you two think you were doing?" Victor kept repeating himself, with the occasional addition of an angry grunt. He was unable to decide what infraction was worse; Nina and Eddie just stood straight not sure how to proceed next.

"Well, answer me," Victor spoke.

Nina began to stutter, "um, we were… um, we just uh." She had forgotten how nervous Victor made her; especially in moments where she felt like she was caught, like now.

"We were doing the dishes. It's my turn this week and Nina took Amber's place because of the party. We were just finishing up."

"You call this finishing up," Victor shouted, "Clean this mess up and go to bed. Immediately. We will speak of your punishment in the morning."

"Wait, punishment," Eddie was about to retort but the look on Victor's face made him stop. Instead, he just squeaked out, "right, see you in the morning."

And with that Victor made his exit and went off to wherever he went at night. Nina and Eddie waited a moment before looking at each other and with that, the two burst into laughter.

"Oh my gosh," Nina began in between laughs, "I can't believe we got caught for something so dumb."

"Hey now," Eddie responded, regaining his composer but still smiling, "don't act all innocent now."

He made his approach towards Nina and flicked bubbles off her nose before saying, "I can only imagine the dumb things you got caught for during your treasure hunts."

"Not funny," responded Nina, before once again entering in a moment, where their eyes locked and Eddie's hand moved to brush Nina's cheek.

"I'm glad your back," he muttered with a smile.

"I'm glad I'm back too," she replied softly with her own smile to match.

"Seriously," Eddie's hand began to slip down to her shoulder, "over the summer it felt like we got close and I was bummed when you said you weren't coming back." As if by pure instinct Eddie pulled Nina towards him for a tight embrace. "Now it's like I reunited with my best friend or something," Eddie added in a whisper.

"Yeah…" Nina's voice became caught as she began to return his embrace, "I know the feeling."


End file.
